


Wounded

by thedragontongue



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Blatant fangirl shit, Drama & Romance, F/M, I dunno where I'll take this story of mine, ill tag more as I go along, pray for me y'all, reader is an artist although not sure what type of artist she'll be
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 18:05:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15690591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedragontongue/pseuds/thedragontongue
Summary: You finally moved into a new apartment but what happens? Oh, nothing much, just your old friend Erik kidnapping you and taking you to Wakanda.





	Wounded

Three knocks on my apartment door changed everything.

It happened at 12: 00 am, from what I could remember I passed out early from the move.  I had started to unpack everything I owned by myself; which truthfully wasn’t a lot (I was tired and frankly lazy).  You know, my art supplies and other necessities I had collected over the years. I had even kept some of my older art supplies from when I was a kid and a few photos from back in the day of my family and friends that I could never part with---- but I guess none of that matters now. If I had known what would happen in the hours to come, I would have at least grabbed something…

but where was I exactly, thanks to my old “friend” Erik?  The hell if I know. I’m sitting at the back seat of a helicopter and there’s a stench in far back (more like a couple feet instead, I just want distance okay) from a bag that looks like there’s a body in it (sweet jesus, I hope it’s not a body).

“You ain’t asleep yet?” Erik asked, not turning his head to look at you, focused on maintaining his path to where-ever he was heading.   

It was still dark out, the stars outside of the helicopter glimmered and shone against the ocean surface below. You struggled to control your breathing as your dry throat ached, the buildup of anxiety bubbling within your chest nearly bursting.  

“No answer still?” Erik huffed. “That’s fine [y/n]. You’ll come around.”

“Erik.” You said softly, dazed and trying to patch memories together. “What the fuck.”

Erik stifled laughed. “You’d always said when we were kids, you wanted to go on an adventure outside of the US. We’ll here I am and here you are.”

Tears fell from your eyes as you shook your head.  “No Erik, this ain’t funny. This is not what I wanted. I mean, goddamn, who does that? Who fucking does that?!”

You tried to contain your anger fearful it might have consequences. You stopped and took a deep breath. 

“Normal people don’t kidnap others, Erik!” You continued on. “And I haven’t seen you in years. You vanished and left for the military... You didn’t want to keep in contact with me or my family who helped raised you! So how and why in the---”

“Things got in the way.” Erik still didn’t look at you and didn’t answer your questions. “I hope your ma and pop are good though.”

You gave Erik the side eye while trying to dry your tears. “Yeah, they’re good.”

Heavy uncomfortable silence caught between both of you. You didn’t know what to do or say until you asked him another round of questions you eventually thought up.

“Why me? Why now? Why and where are we even going? And am I even considered a prisoner?”

“I wanted to see you again and I wanted to take you with me to Wakanda.” Erik replied as he handed you a water bottle. “Also technically, you’re not a prisoner. You’re free to go anywhere you wish but uh, we’re in a helicopter a thousand feet above the ocean far from any civilization or land--- its  not recommended to go anywhere else.”

You thought about what he said carefully as you unscrewed the water bottle cap and sniffed the water, wondering if it there was anything added to it. “Please tell me you didn’t put anything in this. Also Wakanda? A third world country? What’s there?”

Erik turned his head, looking at you and smiled. “Everything and then some. And no I didn’t, I’ll be happy to drink some since you don’t believe me, [y/n].”

You handed the water bottle back to him. Erik put the helicopter on pilot and drank from the water bottle, leaving only a half of water left and opened his mouth for you to see after.

“Good enough for you?”  Erik asked, handing the water bottle back to you then continuing piloting the helicopter.

You eagerly drank, finishing it all. “W-will you hurt me?” You said.

Erik turned his head and stared at you with a glare. “You think I’d hurt you?” He asked bewildered and shocked.

“I think it’s a fair and honest question considering what you’ve done so far.”

“No. Of course not, [y/n].”  Erik said, vehemently. “I only hurt people who deserve it.”

You thought about his response. Unsure and afraid to prod or pry any further. Your eyes weary, you yawned. Your body betraying your mind.

“Get some sleep. I’ll wake you when we get there.” He promised.

You rubbed your face and rested your head on the side of the window, eventually falling asleep to the lulling sound of the engine.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally got the guts to just post this considering I'm super conscious about my writing since I ain't the best at it.
> 
> Critiques and comments are welcome.


End file.
